Lips Of An Angel
by BipolarJL
Summary: Mientras intentaba escribir una canción, Rachel recibió una llamada, una llamada que le hizo sentir bien y mal a la vez.


**Uhm bueno, no sé si quedaría con esta pareja pero desde hace un tiempo he tenido ganas de escribir un Faberry y no me sale, no como me gustaría. Por eso es que no he terminado el otro one shoot que tengo, así que aquí va, ustedes me dicen qué tal :P Oh, otra cosa: esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción que se titula igual que el fic, "Lips of an angel" de Hinder.**

* * *

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

**Lips Of An Angel**

Faltaba poco para las doce de la mañana. Rachel se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo una canción, la cual no le quedaba como quería; tenía el botecito de basura lleno de bolas de papel y unas cuantas caían en el suelo. No podía concentrarse, no tenía inspiración en esa ocasión. Se sentía mal, y así desde que dejó a la persona que amaba. Sumándole que cierta persona se la pasaba interrumpiéndola.

—Rach, amor, ya descansa—le pedía su novio—. Mañana terminas de escribirla.

¿Qué hacía Finn viviendo con Rachel? Fácil, la chica quería ahorrarse el drama del chico -y la dramática era ella-. Ya lo veía "¿Por qué no me puedo quedar contigo? ¿Acaso traes a otros hombres y por eso no me quieres aquí? ¡Dímelo Rachel!" Y más cosas mientras golpea todo lo que encuentra. ¿En serio era ella la dramática?

—Bien, como tú sigues con esa estúpida canción yo iré a ver la televisión.

—Haz lo que quieras, Finn, pero por favor ¡deja de interrumpirme!—le gritó girando la silla en la que estaba sentada— Disculpa, pero quiero terminarla—se disculpó, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para empezar una discusión con el muchacho.

Aunque estaba molesto, Finn se fue a ver la televisión, dejándose caer en el sillón y subiendo los pies en la mesita que se encontraba entre el televisor y el sillón, mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza. Rachel suspiró, por fin ese grandulón la dejaría escribir sin que le estuviera llamando cada cinco minutos para que fuera a acostarse.

Cuando iba a continuar intentando escribir la canción, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Rachel?_—escuchó una voz, la voz que jamás se cansaría de escuchar— _¿Estás sola?_

—¡Por Dios! ¡Eres tú!—gritó emocionada, tenía años de no escucharla, años de no verla— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Un momento, ¿estás llorando?

—_¿Estás sola?_—volvió a preguntar.

No, no lo estaba. _Por desgracia_. Apesar de que Finn se encontraba cerca, no sabía cómo, pero si hablaba fuerte la escucharía, por lo que le quitaría el teléfono, y le gritaría a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Después de eso se vendría una enorme discusión, el chico sabía de la relación que había tenido la morena con aquella persona y cuando Rachel estuvo con él, le -prácticamente- prohibió que se acercara a ella.

Se levantó de la silla y cerró con seguro la puerta, seguido de eso encendió el estereo para que a Finn se le dificultara escucharla.

—No, pero ya cerré la puerta, Finn está viendo la televisión—le respondió después de sentarse nuevamente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué lloras? No me lo niegues, te conozco perfectamente. ¿Te hicieron algo?

—_No Rach. Es que..._—tomó aire—_ encontré un album de fotografías de nosotras ¿Lo recuerdas? Y no pude evitar llorar._

Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. Ella misma había insistido en hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, te insistí tanto para hacerlo. Si no mal recuerdo, en la primer fotografía estamos en un parque, no recuerdo muy bien el nombre, y yo estaba sobre tu espalda—sonrió tristemente—. ¿Sabes? Desearía que estuvieras en el lugar de Finn, a mi lado...

—_Yo también, pero lo escogiste a él_—se escuchaba dolida. Pues sí, terminó con ella sin dar explicaciones y a la semana regresó con Hudson.

—No quiero discutir, Quinn, tenía años de no escuchar tu voz, años en los que no te he escuchado decir...

—_¿Te amo?_—después de eso, Rachel escuchó una voz masculina, una voz que llamaba a la rubia: "Quinn, cariño, ¿con quién hablas?"—_ Espera._

Conocía esa voz, un día mientras iba a tomar un café con Quinn el joven las atendió en aquella cafetería y resultó ser amigo de la chica. Incluso salió con ellas en agunas ocasiones.

—_Deja de molestarla, enana, ¡la hacer sufrir!_—le gritaron desde el otro lado del teléfono, ese grito casi le provocó un ataque cardiaco. Y lo conocía, sabía muy bien quién era— _¿No te bastó con haber provocado su depresión por más de un año? ¿Tengo que ir a darte otra...?_—pero no terminó ya que le habían arrebatado el aparato.

Escuchaba que discutían, y que un hombre intentaba tranquilizar a la latina. Después oyó que alguien tomó el teléfono, los gritos de Santana se escuchaban lejanos.

—_Rach, discúlpala, ya sabes cómo es y más cuando se trata de Quinn o yo_—Brittany, era inconfundible su voz—. _Te extraño, y Quinn también. Recuerdo que antes de que empezara a salir con... ese tipo, el que por cierto no le cae bien a Lord Tubbington; más desde que lo insultó, ella lloraba_—confesó la chica. _"Sigue con ese gato loco". _Pensó Rachel.

Eso solo hizo sentir peor, la hizo sentir como excremento, como la peor persona del mundo. Sabía que la rubia sufría, lo sabía a pesar de esa máscara que llevaba en el instituto.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ellas? Pues, Quinn tenía problemas con sus padres, llegó a huir de su casa a causa de una fuerte discusión. Cuando todo se tranquilizó y ella volvió con sus padres, la rubia empezó a salir con Rachel y esto volvió a provocar una nueva pelea con los padres de Quinn -con su padre en especial-. No le parecía que su hija, su princesa, anduviera con una chica. Le perdonaba todo, absoutamente todo menos eso. Un día, Russel Fabray buscó a la morena para advertirle que si no la dejaba, mandaría a su hija muy lejos, la alejaría de ese lugar, no la volvería a ver. Haría que se alejara de sus amigos y Rachel no quería eso. Creyó que lo mejor sería dejarla, pero se equivocó.

Y sí, se arrepintió, pero fue muy tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho...

—Yo a ustedes, Britt—dijo la morena—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo... la trata ese hombre?

—_Bien, segun Q él es de lo más encantador, aunque a mí no me engaña, nadie puede ser tan... tan como él_. _Oh, te paso a Quinn, ¡adiós Rach! _

—_Listo_—dijo la rubia—. _Tienes suerte de que San no te tenga en frente... _¿_Finn no se ha dado cuenta que hablas por teléfono?_

—Aún me da miedo—le dijo. Mientras Brittany hablaba ella se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y tomó una almohada para abrazarla—. Y no, ya te dije, está viendo la televisión, dudo que escuche con la música—le aclaró para luego preguntar—:¿Era... Joe? Britt no me supo aclarar.

—_Sí, empezamos a salir hace un año_—y eso le dolió más a la morena pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella estaba con Finn, había lastimado a la rubia y estaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia—. _Quiere que cuelgue, dice que me hago daño al hablar contigo, igual que Santana, y tienen razón, pero quería escuchar tu voz._

—¿Les harás caso?—preguntó temiendo una respuesta afirmativa— Quinn, yo también quería escucharte, quiero verte pero no puedo. El único lugar en el que te veo es en mis sueños...

—_Sí Rachel, no quiero discutir con ellos. No más... Me cuesta presionar el botón para colgar, no quiero hacerlo_—admitió la rubia, se escuchaba triste.

—A mí más, tenía tantas ganas de escuchar tu voz—sin poder contenerse más, dejó que más lágrimas escaparan para correr por sus mejillas—. Tenía ganas de escuchar mi nombre saliendo de los labios de un hermoso ángel, al cual perdí por estúpida.

—_Rach, tengo que colgar. _

Justo en ese momento llegó, lo tenía y gracias a ella.

—¡Espera!—gritó lo que pudo haber dejado sorda a la otra chica— Quinn, sé feliz. Y aunque no soy la persona más indicada para decirlo, si te llega a hacer algo me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible. Aunque tengas a Santana para eso, yo le ayudaré. Cuídate, mucho... _te amo._ Recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón, siempre.

Pudo escuchar un sollozo, nuevamente había hecho llorar a la otra chica.

—_Adiós, Rachel_—dicho eso, colgó, dejando a una morena triste por haberle escuchado llorar. Pero a la vez feliz por el simple hecho de haberle llamado.

Dejó la almohada en su lugar, apagó la música y le quitó el seguro a la puerta para después abrirla y así, comprobar que Finn seguía viendo la televisión. Luego de verlo comiendo ¿palomitas? ¿A esa hora?... Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la silla, tomó el lapiz y empezó a escribir, ya tenía la idea gracias a esa chica que tanto amaba y a la cual había perdido definitivamente.

_Recuerda_

_El día que no esté a tu lado,  
recuerda que fuiste mi primer amor  
El día que estés con otra persona,  
acuérdate de mí, recuerda esos momentos_

_No fue mi intención lastimarte,  
pero, cariño, entiende que era lo mejor  
Lo mejor para ti_

_Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti,  
estaré aquí_

_Perdóname por el daño que te hice  
Perdóname por no luchar por ti  
Perdóname por todo_

_El día que te vea llorar, lloraré  
El día que te vea sonreir, yo voy a sonreír  
El día que te vea triste, yo estaré igual  
Y el día que te vea feliz, yo seré feliz_

_Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti,  
estaré aquí  
estaré aquí_

_Cuando estés triste, recuerda todos los momentos felices  
Recuerda todas las sonrisas, recuerda todo lo que te hacía feliz_

_Recuerda siempre que aunque no me veas, estaré contigo_

—Rach, ¿ya terminaste?—apareció el chico apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, parecía zombie.

—Sí, ven—lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo a la cama—, acuéstate. Yo iré a darme un baño y vendré a dormir.

—Está bien, buenas noches—y con eso, se tapó y se volteó boca abajo para así caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Rachel guardó la hoja, luego compondría la melodía y se dirigió a la cajonera para sacar su ropa y así irse a duchar.

Para su suerte, Finn tenía tanto sueño que no notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Volteó a verlo por última vez antes de meterse a bañar. _"Desearía que él fueras tú, Quinn, pero ahora tú estás con alguien mejor, con alguien que sí te merece" _Pensó y luego siguió con su camino hacia el baño. _Mañana sería otro día..._

* * *

**Ahmm pues... ustedes dirán, ¿qué les pareció? ¿En qué debo mejorar? **

**Bueno, hoy es Nochebuena ¿no? Bah, no importa, mañana sí es... ¡Feliz navidad! Que Panza Clous les lleve lo que le pidieron :G (?)**


End file.
